Embodiments of the inventive concept described herein relate to a lithium complex oxide for a secondary battery and a method of preparing the same, and more particularly, relate to a lithium complex oxide for a secondary battery, and a method of preparing the same, improving the characteristics of capacity, resistance, and battery lifetime with different interplanar distances of crystalline structure between a primary particle locating on the surface of a secondary particle and a primary particle locating in the secondary particle by coating different elements on the surface, in consideration of inclination to functional degradation but reduction of residual lithium after a washing for removing the residual lithium in a preparation process, for a positive active material where lithium ion pathways in a-axis and c-axis of a crystalline structure.
With an increase of technology and demand for mobile devices, secondary batteries as energy sources are increasing in demand Among secondary batteries, lithium (Li) secondary batteries are being now commercialized and widely used on the merits of high energy density and operating potential, long cycle lifetime, and low discharge rate.
A positive active material for a lithium secondary battery usually employs a lithium-contained cobalt oxide (LiCoO2). It is also considered therefor even to use a lithium-contained manganese oxide such as layered crystalline structure of LiMnO2 or spinel crystalline structure of LiMn2O4, or a lithium-contained nickel oxide such as LiNiO2.
Among those positive active materials, LiCoO2 is most frequently used because of good characteristics of battery lifetime and charge/discharge efficiency, but there is a limit to competitiveness of cost in mass use as power sources for middle/large-scale batteries of electric vehicles because cobalt (Co) is rare and expensive as a resource, and small in capacity. Although the lithium manganese oxide such as LiMnO2 or LiMn2O4, as the positive active material, is low in price, eco-friendly, and highly stable in heat, it is deteriorative in high temperature and cycle characteristics.
A method of preparing a lithium complex oxide generally includes the steps of manufacturing transition metal precursors, mixing a lithium compound and the transition metal precursors, and then baking the mixture. During this, LiOH and/or Li2CO3 are/is used for the lithium compound. It is generally preferred to use Li2CO3 in the case that Ni content of the positive active material is equal to or lower than 65% and preferred to use LiOH in the case that Ni content of the positive active material is equal to or higher than 65%.
However, a nickel (Ni) rich system containing nickel equal to or higher than 65%, reactive at a low temperature, has a problem of having much residual lithium which remains in a form of LiOH and Li2CO3 on the surface of a positive active material. The residual lithium, that is, unreacted LiOH and Li2CO3 generate gas and a swelling effect by reacting with an electrolyte in the battery, and then cause high temperature stability to be seriously worse. Additionally, the unreacted LiOH also causes gelation because its viscosity is high when mixing slurry before manufacturing electrode plates.
To remove such unreacted Li, a washing process is executed generally after preparing a positive active material, thereby much reducing residual lithium. However, during the washing process, the surface of the positive active material was damaged and degraded in characteristics of capacity and efficiency. Additionally, there was another problem to increase resistance in high temperature storage. Therefore, it is necessary to improve the characteristics of capacity, efficiency, and battery lifetime as well as to reduce residual lithium.